Instead of Mic Brumby
by CrazyAboutJAG
Summary: What should have happened if Harm hadn't crashed into the ocean and Mac and Brumby had went to the wedding.


_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor will I ever. But boy do I wish I did._

Harm had just landed at the airfield, he and Lieutenant Elizabeth 'Skates' Hawkes were getting out the F-14. "We got back just in the nick of time." Harm said to his RIO as he helped her out of the plane. Harm was beyond happy that he got back in time, for Mac's wedding to Mic. Okay, he wasn't happy about them getting married.

As Skates hopped to the ground she asked, "For the Colonel's wedding?"

"Yeah." Harm said looking far into the distance. "She'll be Sarah Brumby tomorrow."

"Doesn't have a ring to it, if you ask me, sir." Skates said to her friend.

Harm looked at her and smiled. "Thanks. Well, Skates until next time. You better my RIO in six months."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Harm." Skates turned and walked away as Harm stood there. He looked down at his watch and figured he could still make it to the rehearsal dinner to see everyone tonight. So he ran to his car.

Back that the restaurant everyone was laughing and having a good time. Dinner had just finished and they were all just talking. No one noticed Harm come in, except for Mac. She walked over to him. "How'd the flying go, flyboy?" She smiled at him. She seemed to have forgiven him for missing most of the night.

"Great. Helped that I had a good RIO."

"Skates?" Mac asked handing him a glass of champagne.

"Who else?" He laughed. "So how'd it go?" 

"Fine. It would have been nice for my best friend to be here, but I can over look that, once." She emphasized 'once' as a warning to him.

"I swear I won't ever do it again." Harm rose his right hand.

"This isn't going to happen ever again."

"Then we won't have this problem will we?" Harm laughed. Mac slapped his shoulder. "What?" _'Come on Rabb just say it. Tell her the truth. You can fly tomcats off of carriers, but you can't tell a woman how you feel. You're chicken, Rabb, just admit it' _he thought to himself. "Mac, can I talk to you?" _'Oh, God, Rabb what are you thinking?'_ He immediately regretted what he had asked.

"Sure." Mac said with a slight smile. She took his arm and they walked away from the group of people sitting in the restaurant. They walked into a smaller dinning room and looked out the French doors leading outside. _'Why on earth are you marrying Brumby, MacKenzie? Look at him. No one loves you like Harm does. He's letting you go. Do something!'_ Mac thought to herself. She knew that she didn't actually want to marry Brumby. She was just trying to get on with her life. Get her mind off of Harm. And maybe have the family that she wanted. They stood there just looking at the stars in the sky together. Mac wanted nothing more than to grab a hold of Harm's hand, but she knew that she couldn't. Harm wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her in the for the kiss of a lifetime, but he knew he couldn't. They both were resisting the biggest urges they've ever encountered.

Harm opened the doors, put his hand on her back, she loved the feel of his touch, Harm led her outside and followed closely behind. He closed the doors behind them then stood closely next to her.

A few minutes later Mic Brumby had noticed that his bride-to-be was nowhere to be found. "Harriet, have you seen Sarah?"

"I think she went somewhere with Commander Rabb." Harriet replied to him.

"Thank you." Brumby said then went in search for his future wife.

Back outside of the smaller dinning room Harm led Mac to a bench he saw sitting there. It took them out of the sight of anyone that went through the dinning room. They both sat down close to each other. Mac wanted to tell him that she loved him and that she wouldn't marry Brumby, but she didn't know if Harm would give up Renee for her.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Mac asked Harm after five minutes of standing and four of sitting close to each other.

Harm couldn't look at her without kissing her. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her and tell her not to marry Brumby and that he would leave Renee for her. "Yeah." Harm debated whether or not he was going to say what he wanted or if he was going to pull something out of his ass at the last minute. "I" he started then looked at her. He couldn't finish what he initially wanted to tell her. "I hope you and Brumby are happy together."

Mac was shocked that Harm brought her all the way outside just to wish her luck. "Harm." Mac couldn't stop herself from blurting out his name. Harm looked at her, he knew what she wanted to say, but all the came out was, "I hope you and Renee are happy too."

Harm smiled at her and nodded his head. He pulled her in for a hug. He loved holding her in his arms, the way she smelled, the softness of her hair. He didn't want to let go of her.

She loved his arms being around her, the scent of his skin and uniform, the strength of his arms holding her tighter than anyone ever could. She didn't want to let go of him. "We should probably go inside. Are you hungry?" Mac asked while pulling away from Harm.

"I'm fine." Harm said and stood up from the bench. Mac sat there just looking at him. She couldn't turn her head away from him.

Mac sighed and walked back into the restaurant. Harm stood looking at the sky and saw a single drop of rain fall on the ground in front of him. He turned around and walked back into the restaurant.

The Next Day: Mac and Brumby's Wedding

"Oh, Mac, you look amazing." Harriet squealed when she saw her friend standing there looking like a fairy tale princess. Mac turned around and gasped. She looked down to the ground and looked like she was about ready to cry. Harriet ran up to her and took her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Harriet, I don't know if I can marry Mic." Harriet walked around in front of her and gave her a hug that felt like your old, over weight grandma should be giving you. The kind that cheered you up with just the touch. Harriet pulled away and whipped away a tear from Mac's eye. "I don't think I can go through with this."

"If you don't know, you should postpone the wedding Mac." Harriet brought her in for another fat grandma hug.

"I can't do that to him, Harriet." Mac turned and walked away from Harriet, trying to get away from her though Harriet followed closely behind her.

"You have to do what's best for you." Harriet said as she left the room.

As Harriet entered the hallway of the church she ran into Harm walking to see Mac. "Harriet, is Mac in there?" He asked and pointed to the door.

"Yes, sir, but she's a little bit of a wreck right now." Harriet told him.

"That's okay." Harm said with a smile. Harriet patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

Harm entered the room Mac was in. "Mac?" He said to no one.

Mac came walking out of the dressing room with tissues in her hand trying to dry her tears. Harm rushed over to her and brought her into the biggest hug he's ever given. There it was again that touch that she loved, the smell, the strength.

Mac pulled away from him, but he tried to bring her back in. He wasn't ready to let go of her mentally or physically. "Harm, I can't." She said to him taking three large steps backwards. "I'm getting married. You're not going to be able to do that anymore."

Harm walked closer to her and pulled her in for another hug, "Wanna bet?" They stood there in a deep embrace for six minutes and fifteen seconds by Mac's count. Harm pulled away and kissed the top of her head. "You look incredible, Mac." Harm said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "I better go take my seat." Harm started to walk out of the dressing room.

"Harm!" Mac called to him from the other side of the room.

"Yeah." Harm said hopefully turning around.

"Goodbye." Mac said.

"Bye." Harm let his chin drop to his chest with a large sigh. _'Why the hell are you letting her go, Rabb? You know that you love her and that she loves you. She doesn't love that son of a bitch Brumby. Go back in there and kiss her damn it.' _ Harm thought to himself, but kept walking to the main room.

About thirty minutes later everyone in the church was standing looking down the isle and saw the bride walking towards Brumby standing at the alter.

Mac stopped in the middle of the isle. She looked at the man that she was about to marry then looked in Harm's direction. She let out a big sigh and finished her way to the alter. She stood in front of Brumby and the next to the minister. She looked at Brumby then back at Harm then the minister spoke, "if anyone has a reason why these two lovers should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." After the minister had finished everyone looked at Harm. He looked around the chapel. Even Brumby was staring at him. Harm stood up and Brumby took one step towards him with a face of pure fury and Harm started to take his seat. _'What the hell Rabb? Now's your chance tell the world that you're in love with Sarah MacKenzie. Speak now or forever hold your peace Rabb. Go on, SAY IT!' _Harm thought as he stood back up.

"I have a reason." He shouted. Everyone gasped in amazement. "She doesn't love him." At this comment Brumby grabbed Mac by the waist. Harm walked up to the alter, where Mac was standing and pushed Brumby away. "Can I have a word with the bride, Brumby?" Harm asked as he stepped in between Mac and Brumby.

"Back off Rabb." Brumby said trying to knock Harm to the ground.

Harm just held onto Mac knowing that Brumby would never hurt her. "Brumby, get out of here." Mac yelled while giving Brumby a high-quality punch to the nose. Brumby fell to his ass on the floor. Harm pulled Mac closer to him, so there was no space between their chests. "Sarah MacKenzie, I have something to tell you." Harm said looking straight into her eyes.

"What would that be Harmon Rabb, Jr.?" Mac asked him with a smile on her face.

"I love you. I always have."

"Harmon Rabb, Jr. I love you too."

Harm looked around the chapel. "Well, since everyone's here. I might as well." Harm got down onto one knee and said, "Sarah MacKenzie, ever since the day that we met in the rose garden, I knew that I could spend the rest of my life with you. We have had our differences in the past five years, but I've fallen madly in love with you. We'll still have things to figure out, but for now, Sarah MacKenzie I'm asking you to be my bride today. Here and now."

When Harm finally looked up at the woman that he was just talking to he saw a tear fall from her right eye. It landed on Harm's left knee. Harm stood up and took both of her hands in his. Mac started crying harder then slowly nodded her head 'yes.' With tears in her eyes and a shaky voice Mac said, "of course, I'll marry you Harm. I've been waiting for you to be that honest for years." Mac hooked her hands around Harm's neck and stared into his eyes as his lips fell onto hers in a deep passionate kiss.

Thirty minutes later the minister stood and said "By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Harm took Mac in for another passionate kiss. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr." Harm and Mac walked back down the isle, gave each other another kiss, and walked out of the chapel ready to see what the future would bring.

To be continued… 


End file.
